


In Their Orbits

by Valani



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love, Reveal, adrienette - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valani/pseuds/Valani
Summary: They spend so much energy pretending to just be friends, that they can’t see how obvious it is to all of us that they are twin suns, useless and still without their other half.





	

_Ladyblog_

_Alya  Césaire             Posted 2 days ago_

 

_-Private Post 7-_

 

They spend so much energy pretending to just be friends, that they can’t see how obvious it is to all of us that they are twin suns, useless and still without their other half. Their so careful as they moderate everything they say, keeping it casual and cool, but no one can miss the way that their eyes lock whenever they see each other in class. How they are so disappointed if either of them shows up and the other isn't there yet. Yup. Very secret. So sneaky. 

I mean, it’s no surprise with Marinette. She’s spent three years obsessing over the blond haired boy. She’s always been in his orbit. Her world revolved around him, but she never seemed to be able to get near without disaster. Adrien, though, Adrien’s sudden astrological shift was shocking.

Marinette's always seen herself as a moon, hovering at the edge of the boy who was her whole world. But those of us who know her, well, we know she’s a star. She burns furiously from something warm and powerful inside her, and she lights up the world for the rest of us. How he missed it for so long, I have no idea.

If anyone was a moon, it was him; cool and composed, reflecting the world around him. Beautiful and untouchable. But when he came to school that day, he was a whole new creature; effervescent and shining, a sudden and shocking supernova.

I had never seen him smile like that. Or, no, I had, but I had never connected the love struck black cat with the cool and collected classmate. So when Adrien came into the classroom in designer jeans and Chat Noir’s grin, my world spun out from under me.

My phone was in my hands before I could even think, drafting the blog post of a lifetime, but then she arrived, late as always. My phone fell from my fingers, and I was dazzled.

Mari _glowed_. If Adrien was a shimmering supernova, she was the warmth of our own sun, all comfort and kindness. Her eyes were the sky, and Chat’s smile was lost in their depths, his expression suddenly that of a priest before his goddess. Lancelot before his Guinevere. Chat Noir before his Lady. He was awestruck and so obviously, painfully in love.

And she just smiled, with a confidence I had never seen in my klutzy friend before.

“Morning, Adrien,” she murmured.

 _‘Morning, Chat,’_ she meant.

“G-good Morning, Marinette,” he replied.

 _‘I love you, My Lady’_ he meant.

They think that they are so sneaky. Even Chloe can see it, redoubling her efforts to drive Marinette up the wall. Mari hasn’t even noticed.

Nino has spent the last week hinting in more and more obvious ways, that if Adrien _ever_ needs to talk, he’ll always be there. Adrien’s head is so far in the clouds I’m surprised he’s still managing to breath.

And me? I deleted the post I had started. Hunting Ladybug had been my life for so long, but suddenly I found myself sitting beside her in class. Looking back at it, now, I’m not surprised to see the stages of grief. I had lost my calling, my understanding of my best friend, I had lost Ladybug and what was left was Marinette.

I was so angry at her for not telling me. I just wanted everything to go back to how it had been. I wished Adrien had never smiled that damnable, goofy grin. She couldn’t be Ladybug. She couldn’t be!

But she was.

She still hasn’t noticed I’ve stopped hunting. It’s been months, and of course I’m still reporting on all of my favorite two heroes actions, but Operation Unmask has been halted permanently. Instead I’ve started Operation Obscure; Instead of dragging her with me when Akuma’s appear, I’ve got a whole list of excuses about why she needs to leave. When someone worries about where she’s run off too, she’s in the bathroom. When she shows up the day after an attack, exhausted and dragging her feet, there is always a mocha waiting on her desk with a double shot of espresso.

She’ll figure me out, eventually. And maybe by then she’ll be ready to tell me the truth.

Until then, it’s okay. I know that she isn’t alone. I know that my little girl has her black cat to guard her back and love her the way she deserves to be loved.

I’ll let them live in their little private galaxy for a little bit longer. It’s new. I’ll let them settle in their love in secret until they're steady as they spin around each other.

But I damn well better be invited to the wedding.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...drabble? Because reasons?


End file.
